Many computer systems that display graphics have a graphics processing unit (GPU) in addition to a central processing unit (CPU) such as a microprocessor. The GPU performs graphics operations that require a great deal of computing power (Patent Literature 1-4). Throughput of a computer system as a whole is improved by assigning graphics operations to the GPU and assigning other calculations to the CPU.